


theranos boot

by neon_albatroze



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Dimension Travel, Forced, Gangbang, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgy, Underage Sex, blondes everywhere, many boys one man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_albatroze/pseuds/neon_albatroze
Summary: The friends of the great and handsome Ray Manchester stupidly destroy a valuable object for him, and now because of him he will have to find a substitute in another dimension.his journey would take him to an extremely interesting and chaotic dimension ...fanfic based on the episode of the same name
Relationships: Henry Hart/Ray Manchester
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the translation was not very accurate.

Silly Charlotte"

Stupid jasper.

"Schowz asshole."

"Nosy Piper Troll".

"Henry a lousy friend".

All of them had been to blame for breaking his boot, each and every one of them who was supposed to be his best friends (well, jasper not much since Piper only supported her by Henry) had been playing and mistreating the object that he wanted. It had taken a lot of getting and which was valuable to him. How hard it was for them to take their hands off their things, God, for the next time she would have to wrap her packages with an electric barbed wire.

And now he was looking like a fool for a boot similar to the one he had, in different dimensions. If it wasn't for schowz opening these portals, right now he would be destroying them all in the cape. He would leave them all finished on the ground and teach each of them a lesson that would remain forever marked in their subconscious ... but hey, he no longer believed it necessary, of course, for the moment.

Anyway, he didn't want to think anymore, he had reached another dimension.

He would not deny that he had been surprised to see only henrys in the room, but neither would he stay to find out. 

I will take this, with permission.-step between them and kept walking.

Who are you?.

What are you?.

Where you come from?.

Where are you going?.

All of those were questions that those henrys asked them, and which he obviously wasn't going to answer, he had already wasted too much time. He kept walking and walked behind the sofa, thinking that schowz would open a portal in that place, but there was nothing. The portal did not open ...

Catch him! .- Shouted one of them surprising him immediately. They would not deny that they had felt threatened by whatever they were seeing.

Before Ray could react he had been cornered by multiple henrys and had subsequently been pushed to the ground.

Let me go! .- I scream while still moving my arms and legs. He wanted to escape, but he was being strongly held by all of them, something quite surprising in his opinion due to his thinness, apparently this time he could not beat them all in force. -Let me go! - I frown angrily without letting from twisting his limbs that were being caught by the blondes. One on each leg and arm, and a blond man who was almost on top of him, assumed he was some kind of leader.  
No, you wanted to steal our henrynos boot.

Hen ... What? .- I ask about the strangeness of the name. Schowz had not been wrong in saying that this dimension was inhabited only by henrys.

Yes, strange thing, why did you want to steal from us? .- Ray could not help but look into the eyes of each of those annoyed blondes for a few moments. All those honey-colored eyes above him made him feel very nervous, even uncomfortable, especially considering that those who were watching him were Henry, but multiplied by 5. That yes, he was his best friend, but he was the most intimidating, or well , after Charlotte.-Aren't you going to answer, intruder ?.

I am not a strange thing-obviously he was offended-I am a human being, like you, but different.

If you are a human because you do not look like us.-said a Henry holding one of his arms.

Because I'm from a very different dimension to this and all I want is ... how much do you see? .- I ask one of the Henrys who were at the bottom and holding one of his legs. The boy kept staring at him like a cat in a fish tank.-Is something wrong ...?

Do not change the conversation.-He took his chin and directed it towards his annoying face. And do not want to deceive us What kind of Henry are you? .- He stung his cheek with a finger. "Well ... what are you supposed to be?" She asked looking at him with great curiosity. "What ugly and watery skin." -He pecked with much more insistence on his cheek and with a grimace that expressed surprise.-And what about your tone.-It was definitely not the day of the chestnut, first his collector's item had broken and now a lot of henrys saw it like some kind of alien.

"Can this day keep getting worse?" Enough! .- His head turned away, preventing him from continuing to touch him.- I am simply a different person to you, understand that I am not a Henry ... and you should not be doing this to your boss, Hell! He couldn't help but get angry, all his frustration had built up and now he couldn't think of anything other than to push them as far away from him as possible.

Hears! who you think you are...?!.

Well, it seems cute to me.-everyone turned to see the Henry who had been stunned seeing the "specimen" a few moments ago.

What? .- said the main henry.

What your friend said.- Ray said, looking at him in disbelief.

I-is that ...- I swallow nervously while looking elsewhere. He was beginning to regret having released his tongue. In his opinion, he had found her attractive since he saw him enter and now he was not sure that he could see it without blushing.

It also seems cute to me.-everyone pointed at the Henry who was taking one of his arms, precisely the left.

Seriously? .- asked the leader. -Why?

I don't know, you don't see a person other than a Henry every day. "Said the blonde who had dared to speak the first time." Don't you find it interesting to see?

I...

Well, I like his hair, it smells so good.-said one of them with a smile.-and it is so silky.

Now that I see him better, he has beautiful eyes.

Wow ... they have to feel his arms, guys.-said one of them while still squeezing one of his biceps with fascination.-it feels strange, but ... wow, they are big.

Let me see.

I also want to feel it.

Leave me room! .- Quickly everyone crowded to feel his arms, except the fifth Henry, he was still doubting that man.

Hey, stay away from me! .- As much as I asked them to stay away, they didn't listen to him, they were too busy touching him and exclaiming with enthusiasm ... and that was starting to scare him.

It felt pretty weird having all of them eating his eyes, so close to him and touching him everywhere. It even seemed that they had completely forgotten that he was a conscious being, not a rag doll. He wanted to move forcefully to try to remove them even a little, but a hand on his abdomen had immobilized him, it was the Henry who had been judging him harshly since he had reached his dimension. That hand was shamelessly moving from side to side, top to bottom and for a small millisecond, he felt it had pressed down on him a little. I let out a little shudder from his touches, I wouldn't deny that I had made him sweat a little bit. He kept shivering in place, waiting for all those hands to move away from him, until he again squirmed because small hands were massaging his pecs again and again.

All those hands running almost completely through him was causing something quite forbidden to start emerging in him. The only thing left for him to do was close his eyes, clench his jaw, and long for his end.

Wow, you were right, they feel great, I've never felt anything like this.

What are you doing Henry? .- One of them asked the blonde who was just starting to go to a very dangerous area for the chestnut.

Hey, nothing ...- I quickly take his hand away. He would not deny that he had become very curious to touch it because of what all his companions had said.

You were also curious to feel it, do not deny it.-He smiled lasciviously.

It's not that, I was just making sure that ... uh-huh! I told them I was carrying something hidden! .- They all turned to see something outstanding in the pants of that intruder.

"Now swallow earth!" .- He asked internally with shame and fear. To be a mature adult it was very bad to try to suppress his low impulses .- "I will kill schowz if I get out of this one!" odd accent friend. It had been too much for his body to have them all flattering and touching him with much admiration, knowing how narcissistic he was ... it was a dangerous combination.

I knew it was not reliable.-I cross my arms looking at him with a frown.

Oh god! ... And what is it supposed to be? .- He said to his companions and they just shook their heads without knowing the answer.

Will it be a weapon?

Maybe it's a bomb.

I highly doubt it's a third leg.

Or maybe ...- I look at his copies for a second getting an idea of what it might be. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before slowly bringing his hands closer to the buckle of his pants.

No, wait! .- He yelled at her in one last attempt to push him away, but it had already been too late for that.

Wow! .- all the henrys replied surprised, never in their life had they witnessed something like what that man had between his legs. Everyone, including the leading Henry, was stunned while the adult only covered his face in shame at having all those eyes on him. He had practically exposed the most intimate part of him in the eyes of his best friend, he wanted to vomit, he felt so dirty.

I ... um ... I don't know what to say ...- said one of the blonds scratching the back of his neck.

I-it's ... interesting.-said another extremely blushed.

And with interesting you mean big?

Henry! .- This time I scream the sad chestnut. If it was embarrassing to have her full attention on him, it was even more embarrassing now to hear them talk about his size.

Hey.-one of them approached the others making a small circle.-I know very well that all of you are thinking the same as I am at the moment ...- I look carefully at each of them realizing that or They were blushing or playing with their hair absentmindedly. -What do you say? .- She said to the main henry. -Can we ...?

The blonde looked from side to side noticing how ecstatic their looks looked, as if they were waiting impatiently for his approval.

Well, guys ... It's not every day we have this kind of fun ...- he concluded with a look of pure perversion. Immediately everyone turned to see the chestnut with a big smile on their faces.

"I am afraid, Mr. Stark." He supposed that phrase fit very well with the gravity of his situation.

Meanwhile in its dimension ...

Schowz, how much longer are you going to take to fix that thing? ... I'm worrying about Ray.-The poor boy had not stopped pacing from side to side while still running his hands through his hair over and over again with despair. More than fifteen minutes had passed and the scientist still had not been able to return his chestnut friend because of that rare machine that had overheated.

I am also worrying, I do not want to imagine what is happening to him right now.-said her friend in the same situation as him.

Calm down, it can't be that bad, according to the computer it is in a dimension where there are only henrys, there is nothing dangerous in that ... I hope.-he gave a small worried gesture before continuing to press and move levers .- "next time I will have to freeze them all so that they do not touch anything again, go they get in trouble ".- he thought shaking his head without leaving his work aside.

Just bring him back.-said the blonde with a distressed gesture.

Well, if I press this here it should ... oh, there it is.-he said in a happy tone when he saw a bright portal open in front of him and everyone around him.  
Come back whenever you want.-A small voice was heard coming from the portal before closing and letting a very stunned man leave.

Maksnjw ...- the only thing that could come out of his mouth right now were weak mutterings, unintelligible to the rest. -Hi-hi guys ... how are you? How are you doing? .- With clumsy and weak steps, he headed towards the sofa.

Ray, what happened to you there? .- said her friend, approaching him worriedly.- and ... why do you stink? .- she posed in front of him in a demanding pose.

Lkwksjjb ... Charlotte ...- leaned over and put a finger to her lips. "Shhh, don't bother, hahaha ...- He leaned back on the sofa with his eyes pointed towards the ceiling.

Charlotte just looked at her friends without having an idea of what was happening to her.

Umm ... well, and where's the boot?

What boot? .- He looked at her again, but this time with the weariness on his face.

Maybe the boot that started all this? .- Henry said.

Ah, that thing ... it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter and-I'm no longer angry with you ... I ... I have to ...- I try to get up, but it was only in a clumsy attempt that made him fall down on the floor at the feet of his friends.

It had been the strangest trip he had ever had, but he still definitely had to visit them again one of these days and even more on days of extreme stress.

After a time the dimension of the henrys had become his personal paradise.


	2. a man's paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify that in total there are 5 henrys, to avoid confusion and I also want to say that this part may seem half messy .... I have never written an orgy and the truth is I still do not understand how to do it properly .... enjoy, I hope xd.

W-wait ...- He quickly fell back on the ground, hoping that none of them touched him. -What are you thinking?.-his eyes trembled with nervousness as he saw each of them slowly approaching him and with mischievous smiles on their faces.

It is not obvious...? We just want to have fun with you.-he and his companions kept walking towards him. They couldn't deny that they were impatient to touch him again, but this time without those awkward clothes in between.

Do not approach! Stand still! "He complained when his head hit the wall. He turned around when he felt the impact and when he looked straight ahead, he was startled to see that all those blondes were seeing him as a kind of steak. -Don't you dare ...- He looked at each of them with his expressionless face thinking that it could intimidate them ... pity that the trick did not work, they continued with the same funny expression. One of them looked at the other and he nodded in front of Ray's fearful eyes.

What is the problem? .- one of the blonds spoke. -Why so much scandal? Can't you see we're willing to please you? .- Ray swallowed nervously when he heard that come out of his lips. He didn't want to admit it, but ... it had sounded so tempting to have all of them on top of him, begging for more and begging him to ...

"No Ray, you must not fall!" .- He slapped himself internally at having such morbid thoughts.-Listen...the problem here is that you all have the face of my best friend from the dimension where I come from, it's ... weird, they understand?. it's sick.  
Oh ... So why do you still have that erection between your legs? .- One of them pointed directly at his member that looked hardened through the fabric of his boxers.

Ah! .- He screamed like a scared girl and covered himself with both hands. "It is not my fault that everyone has touched me, my body reacts only ..." He looked nervously to another place, he could not believe that his erection was still standing after all his moral disaster.

Aha-they all said in unison.

It's the truth! .- He answered raising his hands.

Well, we understand about your friend, but your friendship relationship is in YOUR dimension, in this we don't even know you, what's more, we don't have an idea of what your name is. You only passed through here as if nothing ... you could say that we are unknown.-without waiting for him the blonde knelt and crawled very cautiously towards him to try not to scare him.

Get out of me ...- was silenced by a finger on his lips.

Technically we do not have any affective bond or companionship.-he approached him and put a hand on his chest that made the adult tremble with his warm touch.-Do not think of us as your friend ... imagine that we are only .. .something you can have a good time.-He waved to the other blondes to come closer now that his prey was distracted.-look ... we do not have this kind of fun, and the truth We are not crazy enough to do it between us ... hehe.-He gave a nervous smile.

it was uncomfortable for them to "mix" with another Henry, even it seemed unpleasant, but hey, the only thing in their world was just henrys, one way or another they had to get rid of their sexual frustration. Obviously they had chosen to use other means, but still it was boring and almost unpleasant, they wanted to know what it feels like to have what they call sex. They were convinced that this man had come to them in answer to their dark prayers.

Do you have an idea of what it feels like to be a hormonal teenager and not have anyone to get it out? Toys are not enough for us. If you think about it, we can satisfy each other ... well, others.-he also referred to his friends.-I am sure we can serve you very well.-he got even closer to him.

Wait, what are you supposed to ...? .- Finally the blonde had reached his lips.

Both that Henry and Ray were extremely surprised. One without believing that he was kissing his best friend and coworker and the other without believing that he was finally kissing someone. The blonde felt that his stomach wanted to burst with joy to feel that nice little tickle on his lips, and he wanted to feel it even more.  
The others smiled and took advantage of the distraction to get closer and start struggling with their pants. This had been noticed by the adult, but he could not move because of the other Henry who was struggling to put his tongue in his mouth, and not only that, he was also taking him firmly by the chin to not let it go.

Hurry, now that he can't move.-one of them said to his partner who was trying to remove his pants completely.

What do you think I'm doing? .- The blonde looked at him badly before taking his pants by the legs and pulling hard.-Ready, now the underpants.

No ....! .- He was quickly taken from the face and was silenced by the surprise kiss that Henry himself had given him before. Now his tongue was being attacked by Henry's in slightly jerky movements for his liking.

Hehe, good henry.-one of them mocked him and continued with his work of pushing the remaining fabric away from him. His cheeks turned bright red as he slowly lowered the garment, his heart pounding at the thought of having a totally real member so close to his face. He took off the brief and finally left his member in the air. -Wow ...- He couldn't help but be a little intimidated by its size, but still he reached out his trembling hand and took it very carefully. -Wow ... it's very hard. -He moved his hand up and down a little. -and feels quite warm.

Let me see.-the Henry moved away allowing the other to hold him.-he feels thick.-this Henry caress him too, but a little faster.-he is getting bigger, and also dripping, well this is incredible, he is wetting my hand.  
The man felt that with each caress he received, Ray's guilty pleasure for his young friend increased more.   
Take off.-said the first henry who had dared to touch the erect member.

Not.

I was here first.-he said angrily.

Why should you keep all the fun? I also want to touch it.-said another Henry behind them.

And what about me? .- said a blonde next to him.

Suddenly everyone had piled up amid complaints and screams in his lap, all four stubbornly trying to take his member.

Guys! .- They all fell silent and turned to look at the Henry who was next to Ray.-His penis is not rubber ...- He stood aside, letting Ray see with his face furrowed with pain.

Sorry.-the four of them took their hand away, finally allowing the poor man to breathe. They had all felt guilty, none wanted to scare the only person who could make them feel good and finally someone could take away their virginity. For them it was an opportunity that they could not miss.

I ...- one of them dared to speak.-let me make you feel better.-he bent down, approached her lap, stuck out his tongue and timidly gave her a couple of soft licks at the base of his penis and then gave him a kiss.-Better?

...- Ray could not answer, he was in total shock to see how his "friend" had touched the member with her tongue ... his very good tongue. Not even in his most bizarre and morbid dreams had he imagined what he was seeing right now.

Another Henry snorted with envy, thinking he was stealing all the attention. He also approached his penis to give him a good lick on the tip.-much better now?.-He could not answer, he was very busy trying to make his mind find its way to the present.

Hump.-exclaimed a third Henry and also approached to put it in his mouth, making the tip rub against his cheek.-I did better, right?.- left the other henrys jealous for the attention he was receiving.

Hmm ... maybe we can solve this.-He approached one of his companions and whispered in his ear and he whispered to another. The three nodded and each took his position.

Two would be in charge of licking his member from side to side while the third would only lick the tip, in this way each one would have his part.

The blondes had decided that everyone would have their own side to "play". The three of them nodded prepared before beginning to distribute licks. Two of them held their member as they ran their tongues up and down on each side of the trunk and meanwhile the other Henry picked up the small drops of pre-semen with his tongue.

It was quite an erotic sight to behold.

"Hmm ... it doesn't taste that bad" -thought a Henry.

"A little salty, but it's quite good" .- thought the Henry licking the tip.

"Your member smells so good!" .- thought the most anxious of the three.

Their tongues ran from top to bottom over and over as their tip was sucked and licked carelessly, but it was still very pleasurable.

Ray had to turn away while covering his mouth with his hand. It was too much to have to see the three of them doing fellatio and he also didn't want to come so fast. None of them let out a single drop of pre-semen, they could even assure that it was a kind of competition between them. He was about to let out a moan if it weren't for Henry again kissing him with his tongue.

Hey, I want too ...

Sorry, there is no space.-one of them made fun of him

Awww ...- the fourth Henry pouted disappointed. He was the only one left with no part to play, or at least until he looked at her neck. He smiled amused and crawled up to him. He landed beside her and stroked her neck a little before running his slippery tongue. He had read somewhere that the neck was a fairly erogenous area for some, perhaps it would serve him this time. He passed his tongue again and then took a small bite that made the biggest impression screech, but still the other blond didn't want to leave his tongue.

He was starting to rave, his entire body was engulfed in flames as he felt that they all tended to his sensitive areas very gently and properly. He had five henrys in front of him, ready to please him and four of them had fought among themselves to lick his member ... what had he done so well in his life to have that enormous gift? He knew it was wrong, but God was delighted with all his attentions together. His warm little tongues sucking and licking his penis quickly, his mouth being attacked by another Henry's invasive tongue and finally his neck being delicately pampered, making him feel surrendered before them.

He was pulled out of his grandiose trance when everyone suddenly stopped to look at him closely.

So ... do we make you feel good? Are you willing to see how far we can go? .- asked that Henry who claimed to be a leader. Ray observed each one noting that their looks begged him to stay, seriously those boys were very much in need of him or rather of someone who could take care of their sexual needs ... and as a good superhero he was not going to abandon them.

I ... yes.-in the end he had agreed, deep down he also needed a good fuck and if they wanted to offer their bodies on a silver platter, obviously he would give them the yes.

Seriously? .- One of them said feeling the emotion invade his body.

Umm, yes, I say we all have our needs ...- He was interrupted when he felt how they all rushed towards him to distribute multiple kisses all over his face.

Thank you! .- all shouted in unison. 

They don't have to ...- He didn't finish his sentence thanks to the fact that one of them lifted his shirt and threw it aside. Now he was naked and at the mercy of all of them.

Hehe ... you look so good like that.-his forehead sweat when seeing his lascivious looks on him.-and your muscles feel so good.-two of them had approached him laughing and intending to continue handling him. The remaining Henrys also wanted to touch him again, but someone else's hand stopped them.

Hey.

What?

Don't you think it is time for us to take off our clothes? .- Everyone including Ray turned to see him.

Yes! .- They said happily in unison. They rose from the ground and began to remove their garments under the watchful eye of the major.

The brown-haired man had never seen so much shiny white skin in his life. He was puzzled to see everyone undress with joy in front of him. Naked Henry looked so good, he was practically a doll for how slim and tall he looked. He wondered how soft his skin would feel, just seeing them made his erection throb rhythmically.

Well, now what?

Well, I guess ... one should get on that.-I point to his erect member.

Hmmm ... who will be the first? .- One of them looked at his companions who were quite nervous. Everyone wanted it, but they couldn't deny that they were a little scared of what might happen to having that thing inside them.

Okay, well, I'll go.-all the Henrys looked at him perplexed as I saw him walk towards that man, push him to the ground and kiss him with a lot of passion. 

The blonde masturbated his member in the middle of the wet kiss, separated from him, licking the saliva that was left on his lips, and approached his crotch. He put his penis in his mouth to lubricate it a little more and sat on her belly.

Do you like me to do this? .- He rocked his hips from side to side, making his limb rub between his buttocks. The blonde did not need an answer when he felt his big hands 

groping his butt. "Hehe ... stop it." He put a hand on his belly stopping it, raised his butt above the tip and before the perplexed gaze of the blonds began to slowly descend .

Mmm ...- He grimaced in discomfort, he did not understand why his legs trembled so much considering that it was not the first time that he put something in his butt.-hmm, maybe if I put some lu ... -It was interrupted by the hands of the oldest who had taken him by the waist.  
what..? Ahhhhh! .- A huge scream of pain came from his throat, it had been penetrated with a single thrust.

I'm sorry ...- He was so desperate to feel his interior that he couldn't help but push him down. -Are you okay? .- He asked with some fear, hoping that the boy had not broken something.  
yes...- He was not going to deny that it had hurt to feel his interior opening so loudly, but as the seconds ticked by, his interior began to throb with emotion. His virginity had finally been taken. He put his trembling hands on his chest, breathed slowly and as he could, moved slowly over him.

They both groaned when the two began to feel each other's warm vibrations. Henry could feel his member throb rapidly, it wasn't plastic, it was a totally real member and he loved having it inside of him. On Ray's side things were going the same or better, he didn't know how long it had been since he had his last sexual activity, having the slippery and tight interior of that boy jumping on top of him was an extremely pleasant sensation. Never in his life did he believe that one day he would see the excitement plastered on his friend's face, but there he was, jumping on top of him with glee and a partially red face.

Ah! Ah! Ah! .- exclaimed the blond while continuing to masturbate and constantly moving back and forth. -Mmm! .- The only thing that could come out of his mouth were only moans, whimpers, pleas and the occasional mention of how big he was.-Ah, I feel like I'm going to cum! .- He crossed his legs when I feel a nice spasm.

Let me help you with that.-The sweaty man held his hands, palm against palm and helped him to continue riding on top of him only a little faster.  
Ahhh! .- He kept moaning and jumping until he couldn't take it anymore, his walls narrowed, gripping the man inside him and he ran on his belly. -Oh god! Ray kept moving his hips up again and again. The poor blond man felt that he was going to faint, but the erratic movements of that man prevented him. -Yeah ... please ... he was interrupted when he felt something hot inside him. "Did he just ...? ".-he asked impressed while still feeling" it "hot and wet flooding his interior.  
The older one finished and dropped to the ground exhausted as the blonde slowly retreated, leaving his now limp member off of him. With weak legs he wobbled slightly in front of the other surprised Henrys and dropped to the ground around all of them.

Are you okay? .- asked one of the boys from the small circle that has formed around him.

I ... better than ever ...- he answered slowly and with a weak smile, that had been the best orgasm of his life.

.... my turn! .- They all said at the same time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Schowz, where's ray? Why has not returned? .- said the blond worried.

the machine overheated, after all it was used three times in a day, it is not easy to keep a device like this stable.-said schowz trying to do everything possible to cool the system.

And why didn't you say it before sending it? .- said the blond with a frown.

Sorry, don't keep count, I got distracted. You don't have to worry, it will be here in 20 minutes.

That's a lot! .- He shouted angrily.

Ray is in a dimension full of henrys, how much damage could they do to someone practically indestructible?

Ah! Ah! Stronger! Don't you dare stop! .- The blonde bit his fist trying to silence his moans, but it was too much for him, the onslaught hitting inside him.

Hurry, I want to feel you too.-said another Henry who was being penetrated with two long fingers.

First I, I feel quite lubricated.-said another Henry who was being penetrated in the same way.

Ray wanted to satisfy three Henrys at the same time, just as they had with him. It was a little difficult to keep up, but it wasn't impossible.

R-ray, faster.-pleaded the little blond under him. Ray didn't need to listen to him twice, he loved the sound his hips made from colliding with his butt and much more when he saw it bounce against him. the blonde could become a pornstar if he wanted to.

R-ray moves your fingers a little to the right.-he pleaded.

The man made both orders at the same time, and at the same time the blondes let out a loud moan of satisfaction as they felt their prostates being stimulated simultaneously. He moved his hips much more quickly like his fingers, he wanted to hear them moan loudly, they were like a small orchestra for him.

he believed that what he was doing was a total feat. He was satisfying all 5 at the same time, he had his member, and his hands were busy poking in and out over and over as he took turns with the other two Henrys to deliver several tongue kisses and they at the same time bit and sucked on his neck.  
Guys ... I'm about to ...

Do it inside me!

No, you already had too much fun.  
What ...? .- Before he could continue his question his interior had been empty, the two remaining Henrys had pulled the man back. -Hey! .- The three said watching the fun being taken from them.

Sorry, they already had their turn.-both blondes began to lick and chew his member quickly.-come on let him out.-he said with a perverted smile.

I will ...! .- he clenched his teeth as he felt the sperm come out. The blondes were immediately dirty with their semen, one had been left with a dirty face while the other continued sucking to the last drop and swallowed everything with pleasure.

Mmm ... it was delicious.-He licked the corners of his lip a little.

Ew, it fell on my face.-he complained taking a little semen from his cheek and brought it to his lips.-it tastes horrible.-he spat a little on the floor.-How can you like it?.-he said to his friend.

You are so delicate.-the blonde replied with a pout.

Haha ... you look so cute.-Ray said while he was blushing with grief.-you just have to wipe your face,

I'm going immediately.-He got up in search of a handkerchief.

Hey, choose the next one, "said a Henry behind him." We are waiting for you ~. "He said suggestively, still wiggling his hip, but still I did not stop seeing the delicate Henry.

Hmm ...- He put a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

Ahh! It hurts! .- I scratch his back hard.  
Sorry, sweetness, I will do it more carefully, I will not be brusque with you.-He kissed his forehead before continuing to slowly put his member. he did not want to treat the Henry in her arms badly, he was so delicate and tender that he was afraid of breaking him. He kept going until he fully inserted his member. He stood still waiting for the boy's approval and when he arrived he began to move slowly.  
While he went about his business with the blonde the other Henrys only watched with some jealousy the whole scene and even more when he treated him so gently.

Ahh! It feels so good! .- The boy moaned feeling how the big member of the older one brushed his prostate and moaned even more when his own member was being masturbated.

I told you that you would get used to it.-I kiss his neck.-You are so soft and docile.-he said between lunges.

Mmm! Ray! Ray! .- Ray smiled when he heard his name being pronounced between moans, it was like an aphrodisiac for his ears. The boy raised his arms asking to hug him, as if it were a koala. This he did without saying a word and kept ramming until he felt the much desired orgasm ... orgasm number 3 precisely.-It felt very good to have you inside me, Ray ...- said the small bathed in a thin layer of blush and with vision a little blurry due to sweat.

And to think that you were afraid at first.-He stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead. It was definitely his favorite Henry ... or well maybe he would share the position with someone else.

Agh, hey what are you doing back there?! .- said a furious henry.

I'm just preparing ...

I don't care, just put your penis inside of me.-The anxious little boy moved his hips in front of his blue eyes.

Okay.-he held her hips firmly and penetrated him suddenly.

Ouch!

I told you.-He laughed a little and spanked his, not caring about his annoying grunts.

Yes, yes, yes, however, keep focusing on me.-Another Henry took his head to stick it to his white chest.

Ray, the helpful man he was, bit, licked and sucked on her nipples while still penetrating the other Henry.

Ah, your teeth feel so good! .- he pressed her head against him on impulse.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
With what it feels like to be on the other side.-said the blonde watching his brown hair rise and fall on his lap.

Right now, Ray was giving Henry a blowjob while another rode over and over him.

I am going to run! .- The blonde took a few last jumps and ran on top of him.

I also! .- Her body trembled and dropped into the mouth of the chestnut tree who had gladly swallowed her seed. The blonde gasped and leaned back more than satisfied while the other stood up letting some of his own cum on him. "That was incredible." He smiled and fell to the ground exhausted.

He could no longer bear the dryness in his mouth, he was too thirsty due to all the sexual activity he had had in almost all day. He staggered to his feet and walked dizzy to the food machine to ask for a large bottle of ice water.

"You wanted this, Manchester ..." .- He could not deny that sex with those boys had been incredible, but he was already beginning to regret it, they were like rabbits in heat, he did not even know. how many times he had come all day, but surely it had been enough. 

He was convinced that he would pass out at the least expected moment.

He breathed calmly, took several sips, and when he turned around, his eyes widened.

Do it again!

Don't you dare leave me wanting!

I want to feel your semen inside me!

I ... I ... can I lick your penis again?

He couldn't believe he was seeing how some of them had gotten into four and showing off their pink butts just for him. Those boys would be his downfall.

I'm not sure if I can ...

Come on, Ray ... you are the only man we want with us ... our bodies belong to you.-everyone had seen him with a big smile and what looked like little pink hearts in his eyes, he was starting to believe he was seeing hallucinations.

Although it seemed like Ray was just a whim to them, it really wasn't. They wanted to show him their total devotion, even if it was only through sex, or at least for the moment. They had fallen totally in love with that man in such a short time, but they didn't care as they wanted for themselves and to satisfy their thirst for carnal need.

At the risk of becoming sterile ... that's fine.-He went back to the drinking water and started ... again.

He was sure that he had tried each Kamasutra position with all of them and in one day. They had all successfully gotten a part of him that day, what they had so insistently desired had been granted to all of them ... and they weren't planning on taking off from him in a very good time.

Man, I'm exhausted ...- said his young companion while taking various parts of his body with a grimace of pain.

Me too, I can't believe that Dr. Minyak surprised us in that way. -They had just returned from a dangerous mission that had made the smallest bones in their body creak.

We shouldn't have trusted ourselves too much.

I know ... this time I will let you go home early, go to rest.-said the chestnut before turning around and going straight to the entrance door of the store.

Thanks, buddy, I'll see you tomorrow.

Until tomorrow.-he said goodbye to him and went straight downstairs. He wanted to be able to relax and rest his muscles in peace.

Guess who returned.- I hum all over the place.

Daddy!

There was nothing better for him than an afternoon of rest full of pampering, kisses, junk food and the best, being accompanied by his adorable children.


End file.
